1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed broadly relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly relates to the field of devices for the control of fluid flow within the urethra.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incontinence is a condition wherein persons lose control over their voluntary, urinary function. The condition can arise from various causes. These causes include a variety of related and unrelated diseases, aging, and deterioration of the voluntary urethra sphincter muscle. The costs and inconvenience to persons suffering from this condition are great. Several remedies exist for this that are known in the prior art. Among these, the most common are surgical corrections (minor and major), drugs, and devices which serve to capture discharges (i.e., "capture" or diaper systems). Another solution is to place a patch over the urinary orifice to prevent unwanted discharge. Possibly the most effective solution to date is the use of artificial sphincters. These devices are surgically installed and are hydraulically or pneumatically driven, operating by inflation of ballasts to suppress fluid flow. However, control of these devices is not always easy and is often inconvenient. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus to control the urinary function.